College Kradam
by kradamfannum1
Summary: Sequel to High School Kradam.Kradam are in college. Kris gets a new roommate named Ryan who becomes obsessed with Kris.Adam becomes suspicious of him and tells Kris. Will Kris believe him? Or will their relationship take a turn for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

Adam and Kris are walking the halls of the college. "This place is nice" Kris said happily.

"It's ok" Adam said. "You don't seem to be happy" Kris said.

"Of course I am since you're here with me" Adam said smiling.

Kris looks around and sees no one looking and kisses Adam. Adam pulls him closer to him. Kris puts his hand through Adams hair. Adam backed away.

"If you don't stop it now I'm going to do you right here. Kris raised his eyebrow and backed away.

Allison runs to them. "Boo" Allison says behind them. They turn around."Alli" Kris shouts and envelopes her in a big hug and spins her around.

"It's good to see you" Kris said letting go of her."Thanks. Hi Adam" Allison said and hugged him."Hey" Adam said.

"Have you two seen Megan, Matt or Danny?" Allison asked. Kris and Adam shook their heads.

"Did you see the room assignments? I hope I get Danny" Allison said. "Ooh looks like somebody has a crush" Kris said teasingly. She hits his arm.

"Ow you're pretty tough" Kris said. "I know I learnt karate at summer camp" Allison said.

"That's cool" Adam said. "I know" Allison said smiling. "Romeos here" Kris said. Allison looked back and saw Danny approaching her. She quickly turns her head.

"How's my hair" Allison said worried."It's beautiful" Kris said. "Hey guys" Danny said.

They said HI."Allison you look nice" Danny said. "Thanks" Allison said blushing.

"Danny how was vacation" Adam asked."It was nice though most of it I spent at a speech therapist" Danny said. "I'm glad you did" Kris said."Thanks" Danny said.

All four of them walk over to the board on the wall. "I got Danny" Allison said."Yes" Danny said high fiving her."I got Drake. Just great I get one dorm room and it has to be with my ex" Adam said upset. "I'm sorry babe" Kris said putting his arms around Adam's waist.

"You got someone named Ryan Seacrest" Allison said."This sucks I wanted to room with my Addy bear" Kris said. Allison and Danny laughed.

"You are so going to get it Allen" Adam said. Kris started running with Adam running after him.

Kris bumped into Ryan and fell to the ground. "Are you okay man" Ryan asked Kris helping him up.

"Yeah" Kris said rubbing his butt. Allison, Adam and Danny are laughing.

"Ryan" Ryan said putting out his hand.

"Kris I'm your new roomy" Kris said shaking Ryan's hand. Ryan smiled.

Adam comes over and puts his arm around Kris' waist.

"Hey Adam said."Hi" Ryan said."I'll see you later Kris". Ryan left. Kris turned around.

"You're cute when you're jealous" Kris whispered. "I'm not jealous" Adam said.

"Sure you're not I got to go unpack" Kris said taking his bag and running upstairs. Adam glared at Ryan


	2. Chapter 2

Kris is sitting on his bed reading. He hears a knock on the door and gets up.

"Hey man" Drake said."Hey come in" Kris said. Drake walked in.

"This place is nice and clean unlike Adam" Drake said sitting on the bed.

Kris sat down across from him."What's he done" Kris asked."The bathroom is a mess.

Everything is scattered on the sink. I hardly have any room" Drake said. " The dude is crazy.

"One of the reasons I love him" Kris said. Drake was about to say something when Ryan came in.

"Hey Kris and uh" Ryan said. "Drake" Drake said."Nice to meet you Drake" Ryan said smiling.

"Hey Ryan" Kris said. "So are you boys talking about anything cause I could leave" Ryan said.

"Nah it's ok you stay. We'll talk later Kris" Drake said."Yes sir" Kris said. Drake left.

"Was that you're boyfriend" Ryan asked."No we dated 1 and a half times" Kris said.

"Oh. So there is some kind of music thing tonight you should play your guitar" Ryan said.

"I'm not sure. I would be to shy" Kris said. Ryan sat next to him and touched his knee.

"You could tell me a perfect stranger that you're gay but you can't sing in front of people" Ryan said.

"I'm afraid they won't like me" Kris said."Of course they will" Ryan said. Kris got up.

"Ok I'll do it" Kris said. "Good" Ryan said hugging Kris. Adam knocks on the door.

"I'll get that" Kris said. He opened the door. "Adam" Kris said before hugging him. Adam looks over at Ryan."Yeah baby it's me" Adam said not taking his eyes off Ryan. Kris pulled away.

Adam gave him a kiss."What was that for" Kris asked out of breath."Nothing" Adam said smiling.

Kris and Adam stared at each other. Ryan cleared his throat."Oh sorry Ryan this is Adam my boyfriend" Kris said.

"Hi Ryan right?" Adam asks. "Yes" Ryan said shaking Adams hand. Adam squeezes it a little hard and Ryan pulls his hand away.

"Ryan just talked to me about this music thing tonight. Do you want to come Adam" Kris asked."I don't know about that" Adam said."Please" Kris begged.

"We would love to have you there" Ryan said."OK I'm in" Adam said."Yay. Thank you so much" Kris said and started kissing Adam all over. Adam pulled him into a kiss.

"I think I should go "Ryan said."Bye Ryan" Kris said. Kris giggled when Adam nuzzled his neck."Bye" Ryan said before leaving.

Adam lied Kris down on the bed. Kris took off Adams shirt and started kissing him. They heard a knock. Adam grunted.

"We should have put a sign" Kris said laughing. "If you didn't want me to come in you guys could have put a sign on the door" Allison said.

"Told you" Kris said smiling at Adam.

Adam put his shirt on and answered the door. "Hi guys. What are you doing tonight" Allison asked

"Music night. I'm going to sing" Kris said.

"Finally. I knew you would come around and share your music" Allison said.

"It was Ryan who did it" Kris said.

Adam turned and rolled his eyes. "I think I should be going bye Kris and Allison"

Adam gives them both a kiss on the cheek. Kris walked up to him as he was leaving and gave him a kiss on the lips. Adam smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 3

(At the music hall)

Kris and Allison are waiting for Kris' chance to sing. "Hey man" Ryan said. "Hey" Kris said getting up and hugging him. "Hi Allison" Ryan said. "Hey Ryan" Allison sad. "So man when is your turn?" Ryan asked. "Its after Matt" Kris said. "I got you something" Ryan said. Kris smiled."For what?" Kris asked. "For good luck" Ryan said handing him a pendant. "This is beautiful" Kris said in awe. "How much was it" Allison asked also amazed. "It was an old thing I had but when I bought it it was about $250" Ryan said. "I I can't have this" Kris stuttered. "Yes you can not that you need any luck" Ryan said smiling. Kris put it on and hugged Ryan tight until he heard his name and he backed away and looked around."What's wrong" Ryan asked. Allison came up to them. "Adam's not here"Kris said sadly and walked on stage.

(Outside in the middle of nowhere)

Adam is standing outside waiting for Drake. Drake comes with his car and rolls down the window. "Get in idiot" Drake said. Adam went inside and hit Drake before sitting down. Drake started driving. "I can't believe you ran out of gas seriously" Drake said."I could have sworn I filled the tank up and now Kris is going to be furious with me" Adam said hitting his head on the glove compartment. "He'll understand" Drake said.

(At the music hall)

Kris gets off the stage and throws his arms around Allison and Ryan and they all hug. Kris backs away with a smile on hid face."Maybe it is good luck" Kris said. Ryan smiled."It's not good luck you are" Ryan said. "Thanks" Kris said hugging Ryan. Adam arrives to see Kris and Ryan hugging and balls his hand in a fist. Kris broke away. "I knew you could do it" Allison said hugging him. Adam walks over to them. "Sorry I'm late" Adam said. Kris glared at him. "If you didn't want to see me you could have just told me" Kris said walking away angrily. Adam followed him. Allison walked away and Ryan looked and saw Kris and Adam fighting. A smile appeared on his face


	4. Chapter 4

"That's no excuse Adam" Kris said walking in Adams dorm room angrily. "I'm not making excuses" Adam said slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'll go" Drake said getting up. "No you stay I'm going" Kris said. Adam tried to grab Kris' arm but Kris shrugged him off and slammed the door.

Adam grabbed Drake's glass of water from the desk and threw it against the wall."Watch it" Drake said.

"I always ruin things" Adam said sitting down on his bed and crying. Drake sat next to him and rubbed his hand on Adams back.

"He'll turn around he loves you" Drake said. "I know he does but what if that isn't enough" Adam said and put his head in his hands.

Drake put his arm around Adam and pulled him close."It is enough" Drake said.

(In Kris' dorm room)

Kris comes in crying. Ryan rushes over to him and holds him. "It's OK" Ryan said trying to soothe Kris.

"Me and Adam broke up again" Kris said sobbing. "I'm so sorry" Ryan said trying to calm Kris down and smiles to himself.

Kris pulls away and they stare at each other. Kris kisses Ryan. Ryan kisses him back. Kris breaks it. "I'm so sorry" Kris said nervously.

"It's OK" Ryan said. "It won't happen again I promise" Kris said. "It's OK I understand you should get some sleep" Ryan said.

"I know this is kind of weird to ask but can you lie down with me till I fall asleep" Kris asked. "Sure" Ryan said. They lied on Kris' bed.

"You're such a good friend" Kris said resting his head on Ryan's chest.

"So are you" Ryan said. Kris closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Mission accomplished" Ryan said when he noticed Kris was asleep. He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

(In the Morning)

Kris wakes up and looks at Ryan. "Hey Ry time to get up" Kris said nudging Ryan. Ryan opened his eyes and looked at Kris."What time is it" Ryan asked stretching. "It's 9:00" Kris said. "Oh man" Ryan said quickly getting up and falls. Kris laughs and gets up to help him. "I think my ass is broken" Ryan said grunting and holding his butt. "It's not broken" Kris said laughing."About last night"."No need to apologize. I told you that last night" Ryan said. Kris hugged him. "Thanks for everything" Kris said."You're welcome" Ryan said.

(At lunch break)

Adam sits next to Allison and Danny who are playing some hand game. "Where's Kris" Allison asked."Yeah you two are practically joined at the hip" Danny said."We got into an argument last night" Adam said. "About last night" Allison asked. Adam shook his head. "I'm sorry" Allison said putting her hand over his. Kris and Ryan came in the cafeteria laughing."There's Kris and Ryan" Danny asked. Adam stiffened and turned around. Kris stopped walking at stared at him. "Go talk to him" Ryan said."No that's okay let's go eat over there" Kris said and pulled Ryan away. "I lost my appetite" Adam said and threw his fork on the table. Everyone looked at him. "What are you all looking at" Adam yelled and ran out of the room. Kris got up."I'll be right back" Kris told Ryan. Ryan shook his head. Kris went after Adam. He caught up with Adam outside."What is your problem?" Kris asked. Adam turned around."I lost my boyfriend. One of the people I care about the most" Adam yelled. Ryan stood behind the door and started listening to their conversation."Over a stupid thing" Adam yelled. "You told me you would come and I believed you. I guess I shouldn't have" Kris yelled back with tears coming down. Adam rushed to hug him. Kris struggled at first but stopped after awhile and just let himself cry. "Shh I'm so sorry honey. I promise I'll never lie to you again" Adam said. He let go of him and grabbed his face and put his forehead on Kris'. "I love you. I do" Adam said. Kris' breath got stuck in his throat. "I love you too" Kris said a small smile coming to his face. Adam kissed him slowly at first than got faster. Kris started moaning. Adam pulled away. Kris whined."Why did you stop" Kris said putting on a pouty face. "That's what you get for getting me upset last night" Adam said smirking."I hate you" Kris said."I love you too" Adam said. They hugged.

(Inside)

Ryan slammed the door shut. "I can't believe this" Ryan said."I'm going to have to find another way to keep them apart".


	6. Chapter 6

(At night)

Kris and Adam are eating together. "I'm so glad you forgave me" Adam said. Kris put his hand over Adams' hand. "I love you" Kris said. "I love you too" Adam said. He was bout to kiss Kris when Ryan and another boy come over."Sorry to interrupt" Ryan said. Adam sighed and sat back. "Hey Ryan. Who's this?" Kris asked. "This is my boyfriend Jason" Ryan said. "HI" Jake said. "Hey" Kris and Adam said. "We'll leave you two alone" Ryan said. "See you later Ryan. I t was nice meeting you Jason" Kris said. "See ya" Ryan said. They walked away. Adam glared at them. Kris moved his head to the side. "Earth to Adam" Kris said. "Sorry. Let's enjoy our food" Adam said.

(After the date)

Kris and Adam are walking outside hand in hand. "Look at the stars" Kris said. "I know they are so beautiful like you" Adam said looking at Kris. Kris smiled. "Remember when we were in high School and we went to camp" Kris said. "How can I forget. It was the first time I let you know how I felt. I'm sorry Kris" Adam said. Kris stopped and looked at Adam. "Why " Kris said. "For being such a jerk in high school" Adam said. Kris smiled and put his hand on Adams' cheek. "That was the past. Let's look forward to the future" Kris said. Adam grabbed Kris' hand that's on his face. "I love you" Adam said. "I love you too" Kris said smiling. Kris put his arms around Adams neck. They smile at each other and kiss.

(In Ryan and Kris' dorm room)

"Thank you Jason" Ryan said. "Are you sure you want to do this if this plan doesn't work" Jason said. "I'm sure. If Brad doesn't agree with this. Yes" Ryan said. "This could get you in jail" Jason said. "If We do our job correctly it won't" Ryan said. "Are you sure this boy is worth it" Jason asked. "Yes. He definitely is "Ryan said, Jason walked out and closed the door. Ryan took a picture of Kris out of his pocket. "Adam doesn't deserve you. I do" Ryan said. He traced his thumb over Kris' picture and put it in his pocket. Kris came walking in whistling. "Looks like someone had a good night" Ryan said smiling. "Yeah I did. How was you're date" Kris asked. "It didn't work out. We decided to be friends" Ryan said. "I'm sorry man" Kris said. Kris hugged him tight."Thanks" Ryan said. Kris went in his bed. Ryan went to his and closed the liht."Good Night" Ryan said. "Good Night" Kris said.


	7. Chapter 7

Kris is sitting on his bed reading a book when Ryan comes in.

"Hey what are you reading" Ryan asked sitting next to him. "Twilight" Kris said.

"You like it" Ryan asked. "I didn't at first but Adam got me into it" Kris said smiling.

"So what are you doing here alone and not with him" Ryan asked.

"He told me a friend was coming and I decided to give him some alone time with his friend" Kris said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Want to see a movie" Ryan asked. "Sure" Kris said. They got up and went out.

(In Adam and Drakes room)

"Why should I leave" Drake asked. "I want to talk to my friend without you hovering over me" Adam said.

He pulled Drake up and started pushing him towards the door.

Adam opened the door to push him out but let him go when he saw Brad at the door with a bag in his hand.

"This is your friend. Does Kris know he's here?" Drake asked.

"I haven't told him yet. I will though" Adam said. "You better" Drake said before leaving the room.

(After the movies)

Ryan and Kris come out of the theatre and see Allison and Danny standing outside.

"Hey guys" Kris said walking towards them. "Hey" they said in unison.

"So are you two here on a date" Kris asked. A blush came on Allison's face. "Yeah" Danny said and pulled Allison against him.

"I'm glad that you two finally admitted that you liked each other" Kris said."You know Allison said.." Allison put her hand over Kris' mouth before he could finish what he was about to say.

"We better go" Danny said. He took Allison's hand. They waved at them then left. "Ready to go back" Ryan asked.

"Yes I am" Kris said. He took Ryan's hand and they walked back to the dorms.

(In Ryan and Kris' dorm)

Brad practically drags a drunk Adam to his bed. "Tired" Adam said. Adam closes his eyes

Brad puts Adam down on the bed and takes his shoes off and throws them on the floor.

He takes Adam jeans and shirt off. Then takes his shirt off and lies in the bed with him.

(After a few minutes)

Ryan and Kris come in. He stops dead in his tracks. Brad pretends to wake up.

"This isn't what it looks like" Brad said. Kris ran from the room. Ryan smiled at Brad then went after Kris.

Kris fell into a corner and started crying. "I thought he loved me. He doesn't love me" Kris said while he shook his head he kept repeating the same things over and over again.

Ryan put his arms around Kris. Kris clung to him. "Ssh" Ryan said trying to calm Kris down.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan walks Kris to a place not too far from the college.

"What's this place" Kris asked. "I sleep here sometimes in the afternoon. It's quiet and no one can come in and bother me and I suspect you don't want to go back." Ryan said.

"No I don't" Kris said. He took off his jacket and laid it on a chair. He tried to take his tie off but his hands started shaking.

"Hey I'll help" Ryan said. "Thanks" Kris said. Ryan helped him with his tie. Kris grabbed Ryan's hand.

"Thanks Ryan" Kris said. "You're welcome" Ryan said. Kris put his hand on Ryan's face. "Thank you for always being there for me" Kris said.

"No problem. Adams a fool if he doesn't see what an amazing guy you are" Ryan said.

Kris let his hand slide around Ryan's waist and pulled him closer. They started kissing. Ryan pulled away.

"We can't do this. You're heartbroken over Adam" Ryan said.

"Fine I'm leaving" Kris said and walked away angrily.

Ryan quickly grabbed his arm and turned him around then kissed him.

(The next morning)

Adam is waking up and looks around. He got up.

"How did I get here" Adam said to himself.

"Where's Kris" Adam asked. He got up. He started remembering bits and pieces.

"Brad. He did something" Adam said. He got up and ran to his dorm.

( Later in the day)

Adam came out of his class and sat with Alli.

"Have you seen Kris" Adam asked. "I saw him briefly" Allison said.

"Did he seem upset" Adam asked.

"Not really a little distant but Ryan was with him and I asked him where you were he just went past me. Did you guys have a fight" Allison asked.

"He was with Ryan" Adam asked."Yes he seemed upset" Allison said. Adam got up.

"Adam" Allison said. Ryan and Kris are on the bench outside. Kris has his head on Ryan's lap as Ryan plays with his hair.

"Get away from him" Adam said. Kris got up.

"Ryan doesn't have to go anywhere. Leave him alone" Kris said.

"Please talk to me Kris" Adam said. "Fine. Why did you sleep with Brad?" Kris asked.

"I was drunk. We didn't do anything" Adam explained.

"You were in my bed with your ex boyfriend" Kris yelled tears coming down his eyes.

"Kris calm down. Let's just go "Ryan said.

"I told you to stay away from him. Can't you see he's trying to break us up" Adam said

"He didn't do anything you already did" Kris said and took Ryan's hand then led him away.

Adam called Allison. "Hello" Allison said.

"Allison I need someone to talk to" Adam said between sobs. "Sure honey" Allison said. He hung up the phone

(At Ryan place)

Kris walks in and plops down on the couch.

Ryan sat next to him and pulled Kris to him. Kris started crying.

"Why did he do this to me" Kris asked." He's an idiot" Ryan said.

Kris laughed and looked at him. Ryan kissed his tears and then his mouth.

**I know this wasn't a good ending. I wrote this chapter fast.**


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: Character death

Allison opened the knocking door to a crying Adam.

She pulled him into a hug and walked him inside.

"Hi Adam "Danny said awkwardly.

"Hi" Adam said wiping his tears away.

"I'll leave you two alone" Danny said.

He gave Allison a quick peck on the lips and gave Adams shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking out.

"Come. Sit" Allison said sitting him down next to her.

"I screwed my relationship with the only person I ever loved" Adam said.

He put his face in his hands. Allison pulled him into her arms.

(At Ryan's)

A knock on the door wakes up Ryan.

He looks at Kris' sleeping form and slowly gets up holding a blanket around his waist.

He opened the door to an upset looking Brad.

"Give me a minute" Ryan said. "One minute" Brad repeated.

Ryan went to the closet and started getting dressed. Kris woke up and looked at Ryan.

"Going out" He asked.

"Yes. I promise I'll be back" Ryan said. He gave him a kiss and went out.

When he got outside he pulled Brad with him.

Kris got up, put on his clothes and walked outside. He went into his dorm and lied down on the mattress. He started reminiscing about times when he and Adam were happy and a stream of tears came down his eyes.

(At a secluded beach)

"Maybe I should just tell them the truth" Brad said.

"This is unbelievable Brad we had a deal. I gave you tons of money" Ryan said.

"I spent it all. If you give me more money than I'll keep my mouth shut" Brad said.

"I'm not giving you anymore money" Ryan said.

"Then it was nice talking to you Ryan and have fun explaining to Kris" Brad said before walking off.

Ryan grabbed a rock and threw it at Brads head. It hit him and he fell face first in the sand. Ryan went over to his lying form and hit his head with the rock again.

(In Kris' dorm)

Kris is still looking at the ceiling with tears coming down his eyes when he hears a knock. He gets up and opens the door to find Adam on the other side. Kris' breath caught in his throat. Adam wrapped his arms around Kris while Kris broke down in his arms,


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Almost rape but not graphic**** . This one is almost finished probably about 3 or 4 left. I hope you all enjoyed it. After this I will be making one last series for this and it will all be about their wedding, careers and family**

"What's wrong baby" Adam asked.

Before Kris could answer Ryan came in and pushed Adam away from Kris to hold on to him.

"Are you ok" Ryan asked. Kris nodded slowly. Adam looked down and walked away not wanting to interrupt them. He opened his door and Drake got up. Adam looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Adam" Drake said and hugged him.

(At Kris' dorm)

Kris has calmed down and is lying next to Ryan.

"You're going to be OK" Ryan told Kris running his hands up his arms.

"I can't do this" Kris said. "Do what" Ryan asked. Kris shook out of Ryan's hold.

"I can't continue lying to myself and I can't keep using you" Kris said.

"Using me" Ryan asked.

"I'm still in love with Adam and I want to ask him for another chance" Kris said and got up. Ryan stood up.

"After he cheated on you. He doesn't love you Kris but I do" Ryan said.

Kris looked at him shocked. "You love me" Kris asked.

"Yes and I know you love me too" Ryan said backing into Kris' space. Kris' back hit the wall.

"I.." before Kris could finish Ryan kissed him.

Kris tried to pull him away but he couldn't. Ryan put his hands over his head and started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Ryan stop" Kris managed to say but Ryan shut him up with another kiss. Kris finally pushed Ryan off of him and ran to the door. Ryan grabbed his legs and went on top of him. Ryan grabbed his neck.

"You leave me and I swear to god I'll hurt you and Adam" Ryan said.

"I won't leave you" Kris managed to say. Ryan let go of him.

"I'm so sorry Ryan said and stared kissing his face all over his face. Kris reluctantly kissed back when Ryan kissed his mouth

(Later)

Kris is lying down in the bed while Ryan puts on his clothes.

"I'll see you later" Ryan said and kissed Kris. Kris tensed but kissed back. Once Ryan walked out of the room. Kris curled himself up and started crying.

He heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Drake looking angry. "We need to talk" he said.

"I don't want to talk" Kris said.

"Too bad" Drake said walking past Kris.

"What are you doing to Adam. He came in our dorm room crying his brains out" Drake said. Kris went to the bed.

"Just leave please" Kris said, the last words sounding broken. Drakes angry face disappeared and was replaced by a concerned one. "Kris What's wrong he asked walking towards him.

"Nothing's wrong" Kris said and started rubbing his wrist. "I'm just tired" he said when Drake stopped in front of him.

"Bullshit" Drake said and started reaching for Kris' arm. Kris jerked away from his touch.

"Leave" Kris said with tears coming down his eyes.

"Fine" Drake said.

He turned to walk away but suddenly turned around and tackled Kris to see his wrist. When he got his sleeve back he saw a bruise on his wrist.

"Where did you get this Kris" Drake asked through gritted teeth.

"I accidently banged it on the table when I was reaching my alarm clock" Kris said.

"Stop lying. It was Ryan wasn't it" Drake said.

"No" Kris said shaking his head.

"Oh my god. I'm telling Adam" Drake said and was about to go when Kris grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you can't tell. He'll kill me and Adam" Kris said.

"He threatened you and Adam" Drake asked.

Kris looked down. "He said if I ever left him he'd hurt me and Adam" he said.

"Fuck. Adam was right the dude is sick" Drake said.

"It's my fault. I believed in him. I broke Adam's heart. He should just stay away from me. All I do is hurt him" Kris said.

Drake held Kris' face in his hands. "It is not your fault. Ryan had all of us fooled and Adam. He loves you. He'll never love anyone more than he loves you" he said to Kris.

"Then why did he sleep with Brad" Kris asked. Drake let go of Kris' face.

"I don't know but he hasn't seen him since and he told me he loves you" he said.

Kris smiled. "He loves me. Of course he does" Kris said then put his head in his hands and started crying. Drake hugged him.

"Please don't tell Adam. He'll want to kill him" Kris said.

"I want to kill him myself but I won't and I won't tell Adam" Drake said.

"Thanks" Kris said.

"You're welcome" Drake replied and left.

(At Ryan's)

"Ryan. You look pissed" Jason said.

"You think" Ryan said.

"Did Kris find out" Jason asked.

Ryan had a flashback about threatening Kris. "No but I did threaten him" he said.

"How could you" Jason asked frantically.

"He was going to leave me" Ryan said.

"So now what are you going to" Jason asked.

"I'm going to kill Adam" Ryan said with an evil grin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Kris" Allison yelled grabbing onto Kris. Kris jumped out of his chair.

"Are you ok" Allison asked. "You scared me" Kris snapped.

"Sorry I was just playing" Allison said.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little jumpy" Kris said.

"You've been like this for a week. What has got you scared so much" Allison asked.

"Hey Alli. Hi Kris" Ryan said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I really have to go see you later Alli" Kris said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"What's up with him" Ryan asked.

"I don't know I think there's something wrong. You're his boyfriend right" Allison asked.

"Yeah. So" Ryan asked.

"You must know what's going on. Why is he so jumpy" Allison asked.

"I have no clue. I tried getting him to talk but he won't" Ryan said.

"Hi Alli are you ready to go" Danny asked. "

Yeah. Bye Ryan" Allison said.

"Bye" Ryan said. Allison and Danny walked off.

(Later At Ryan's)

Ryan is sitting down when he hears a knock. He opens the door and ushers Jason in.

"OK. Let's start this" Ryan said smirking

(In Adams dorm)

Adam is reading a book when his phone rings.

"Hello" Adam says.

"Adam it's me Ryan" Ryan said.

"What do you want" Adam asked angrily.

"It's Kris he's hurt" Ryan said frantically.

"What. What's wrong" Adam asked sounding worried.

"I don't know. I found him in the basement and he's unconscious" Ryan said.

"I'll be right there" Adam said and quickly ran out. Ryan smiled.

(In the basement)

Adam ran into the room shouting Kris' name. He saw a lying figure and went to it. When he turned it around he saw someone else. He heard a door close and ran to it. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He started banging on the door but stopped when didn't hear anyone. He went to the lying figure to check the pulse but didn't find one. He looked in the man's pockets and pulled out the ID.

"Jason Peterman" Adam read aloud. He smelled something and looked around to see what was making that smell and saw gas coming through the vent. He ran to the door again to pound on it. "Somebody help" Adam yelled.


End file.
